Space Cowboy
by RoseCroft1020
Summary: This is the first chapter of my scifi/fantasy novel Space Cowboy. It is the first part of a three part series. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


This is the first chapter of my sci-fi fantasy novel Space Cowboy it's the first part in a three part series. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Rated T

1

Space Cowboy

Alone. That was the most accurate word to describe him. All throughout his childhood he dreamed of exploring the stars and visiting new worlds. Now at the age of 26 he was living his life-long dream. Flying through the stars in his Flash-337 spaceship he was making his way to his next adventure. He was a muscular man with short black hair that was overdue a shower and a scruffy face. He wore his brown leather coat that perfectly hid his beloved Colt-45 blasting pistol, a black cowboy hat and boots. He had the true image of a cowboy just like the ones he saw in movies as a boy.

When he was 15 he ran away from his city life on the planet Roma to join a group of bandits called the Star Blazers. They soared their way through space and commited some of the most daring bank robberies ever seen. Together they had accumulated over four million Sterling, the current galactic currency. His closest friend Ben Mills, one of the top blazers, taught him the ways of the bandit. "Jagger!" He'd yell. "If you want to play our game you have to prove yourself." Ben would often send him in first during the robberies to announce the stick-up and be the first to shoot.

He finally left the Blazers to set out for his own adventures, but as everyone knows once a blazer always a blazer. Presently he is heading to the planet Aero-alpha to discess some business with the notorius gangster Dixon Bass. Arriving on the landing pad he exits his beloved spaceship with his boots thumping against the ground. Dixon told him to meet him at the cantina in the dusty village of sprita 2 miles from where he landed.

He reached the cantina just after mid-day with sweat gleaming on his face. Aero-Alpha was a dry planet that consisted of mostly deserts and the temperature rarely went below 70 degrees. Today was particullarly hot with a temperature of 103 degrees and Jagger was really regreting not taking off his coat. He sat down to order straight whiskey. Dixon was set to arrive in 30 minutes but a little buzz can't hurt him. Feeling the burn in the back of his throat he spots Watsky, a fellow bandit that cheated him out of a one hundred thousand sterling payday last month. "It's time to pay up" he thought. "Watsky!" He calls out in a raspy voice. Panicked Watsky darts his eyes to see Jagger coming towards him. Watsky dashes to the nearest door only to be caught by his collar by Jagger. "Where's my money?" Jagger said through gritted teeth. Watsky looked like he could faint. "Well you see I don't exactly ha-" Jagger was getting impatient. "What do you mean you don't have it!" "Well you see I needed it to pay off some sharks." Suddenly Watskys head was gushing blood after being struck by a bottle Jagger had grabbed. "Well mother fucker you're not going to have to worry about sharks anymore." He pressed his blaster to Watsky's head. Watsky started to panic. " No! Please! I'll get the money I promise! No!" " Too late." Jagger said grimly. He pulled the trigger and let the body drop.

All of a sudden Jagger hears clapping. He spun around to see Dixon Bass standing in front of him. He was a short, fat, middle aged man in all black clothing. "Very good Mr. Price. You seem the worthy advisary for the job." Jagger noticed both of Dixon's guards carrying heavy military grade blasters. "If you don't mind I'd like to discuss this without your trained monkeys watching over." Jagger said. "Very well. Benson, Winston wait outside. They quickly exited the cantina. After they left they sat down in a booth in the back of the cantina. "So Mr. Bass I understand you need me to make a delivery for you?" "Yes I need you to smuggle ten crates of substance to the planet Zenon by next week." Jagger was amazed, he had never smuggled that much in one delivery. "How much?" Dixon chuckled. "We'll discuss your pay when I know the delivery has been made." Jagger wasn't amused. "How much?" Dixon chuckled again. "Always thinking of the money and never the job, what they say about you is true Mr. Price." "The job isn't the hard part getting my share is, Watsky didn't realize that." Dixon thought for a moment. "How about one hundred thousand to go and one hundred thousand when I know it's arrived." Jagger was shocked but hid it well. "What's to keep me from taking the money and running off?" "Certainly a man of your credentials wouldn't pass up a second pay for only the down payment." "And what if I get caught?" Dixon smiled wickedly "You won't"." "Well I guess we're in business then. Where's the cargo?" "Meet me here in two hours I'll have the cargo ready for you." Jagger looked down at the paper he was handed, it was the adress of a warehouse on the outskirts of town. He walked out of the cantina and started back to his ship. This was going to be on big ass paycheck if he pulled it off.


End file.
